I'll never stop
by Unicorn-cj
Summary: After an incident at John's apartment he's goes after finch for answers and finds for finch doing something which suprises john. It's just a short little bit of fun,written years and years ago. I used to write as baby.hosey but this is my new one. Please enjoy.


John walked slowly across to library, after pacing his apartment for an hour he decided he would brave it and just go to the library and see if finch was in. He didn't know what he'd say or do when he arrived if he was but he'd get to that in due course. Getting to the door, he checked behind him and stepped in, the stairs always felt shorter than usual, when he was in a rush to get up them they dragged but today they were flying by. Arriving at the top he saw the gates open and lights on, finch was in, this stirred john stomach further, after a close moment earlier that day had caused john to question his arrangement with finch and he wanted to address it, but didn't know how. Other people he'd be blunt and to the point but this wouldn't work with finch, he needed to be gentle, subtle and less direct, he wasn't good at any of those things. he stepped through the gate and heard a noise, a voice, he stopped and listened. It was singing coming from another room.

"I will never stop, until you're mine, I can wait forever till the end of time"

John repeated the lyrics under his breath, he half recognised the song, he wasn't sure of the artist or the version, he carried on listening stepping further towards the sound.

"Cause my heart is in your hands, Don't you understand? I'll never stop"

Then he knew it, it was by Nsync he'd heard it a few times when it was released, but the voice wasn't them. Still confused he got nearer a doorway with light spilling from it, he stood still and listened again

"How could I ever When my heart is in your hands?

And I know Baby there is no turning back"

Now closer he could hear the hiss of a music playing through headphones, but who was singing, he doubted it'd be finch not the kind of music he expected him to listen to

"You say that I'm crazy And I kind of understand

How I wish for this nightmare to end Oh yeah"

The 'oh yeah' sealed John's mind that it could be finch, it had a posh twang to it, he peaked in and finch was stood in front of a book large book case, by the looks he was dusting them, and he could see his white earphones in both ears, then came more singing

"I will never stop until you're mine, I can wait forever till the end of time Cause my heart is your hands, Don't you understand? I'll never stop" came the voice from finch's direction

It hit John, finch had clearly been thinking since he turned up at John's apartment, uninvited with wine and pizza. Had this been a hint that finch felt more for him as John had long suspected?

He was scared, unsure what to do again, when he had touched finch's leg he saw the panic and finch left suddenly. John hated it and needed answers, this was his answer, and he believed him. He had to act, and now he stepped in and towards finch, he tapped his shoulder causing finch to turn suddenly, he looked stunned and grabbed his iPhone stopping the music. John smiled and took the left ear piece and placed it in his ear, then pressed play and the song played where it left off

"Do you believe me, When my heart is in your hands? Don't you understand?" John sang

He knew his voice wasn't as good as finch's but continued looking at the stunned face before him

"I will never stop, Till the end of time My heart is, in your, hand"

He carried on and wanted to let finch know he was singing to him, he moved his left hand and took finch's

"I will never stop until you're mine, I can wait forever till the end of time cause my heart is in your hands. I'll never stop"

The song finished and silence set in, finch stopped the music with his left hand, John felt the silence between them, unsure what to do next. But he didn't need to do anything as it was finch who moved, sliding his hand up to John's neck and pulling him towards him, their lips joined for a moment then finch pulled back and smiled, and John had his answer.


End file.
